Level 147
| spaces = 72 | moves = 50 | score = 125,000 | requirements = | type = | previous = 146 | next = 148 | red = Yes | orange = Yes | yellow = Yes | green = Yes | blue = Yes | purple = Yes|}} Level 147 is the seventh level in Gingerbread Glade and the sixty-eighth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 52 double jelly squares and score at least 125,000 points in 40 moves or less. When you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. This was quite possibly the most hated and notorious level in the entire game. It was also one of the hardest. But after an update, this level on Facebook went through a massive nerf. Difficulty *Following a nerf in mid-December 2013, the level has become much easier, to the point where it is only medium in difficulty. (see Past Version). *Because those bombs were nerfed, now you don't have to worry too deeply about the bombs. Just let them take care of themselves. *Nowadays, there are way more closer finishes barely missing a few jellies in the bottom corners. *Overall, this was an impossible level which is now not too hard but still quite failable due to missing a few corner jellies. 40 moves is not a lot sometimes. *This level has become more fun than before. Stars Strategy *Make as many special candies as you can, especially color bombs which you can clear particular jelly squares. *Try to bring a horizontally striped candies to the bottom row. Then activate them as soon as possible. *The fact that the candies don't fill the entire board at the start of the game should give you a minor boost in clearing the jellies, if you're lucky. *Let the bombs deal with themselves. *Creating cascades are very helpful because you could be able to clear meringues. Past Version This level was arguably the hardest level in the game. After the nerf approximately on December 13, 2013, it is now significantly easier than before: *There used to be 6 colours present instead of 5. *Moves were 50 instead of 40. *Candy Bombs had 10 moves instead of 15. *Meringue layers were 3 instead of 2. *Candy Bomb spawn rate may have been decreased after the nerf. Trivia *This level is one of only two levels to have exactly 52 jellies. The other level is Level 7, which is the second jelly level and is at the other end of the difficulty scale. *This level topped the Hardest Level in the Game many times. *This nerf is the biggest nerf since Level 65. *This level has not been updated on mobile. It might probably be updated on mobile later. Critical Response When making a response, please sign with three tildes (~~~) This level was one of the hellpits of the game for me. There is no telling just how many tries it took. When I did it, the bombs only had 10 moves instead of 15. It was nigh-on impossible. I had well over 200 tries. Only THREE of those finished with me running out of moves. Bombs would always get stuck at the top and run out of moves. When I shut my eyes all I saw was the bomb exploding aimation. This level made me want to quit. It was so rage inducing and BORING. It just seemed no matter how many special candies I got, I always failed in the end. There was one attempt I got colour bomb + striped twice and wrapped + striped three times. I still had no less than seven jellies to clear when a bomb exploded on me. Didn't matter - I had 2 moves left. So yeah, this level is absolutely awful. Nothing more to say. I will want a word with the person who made it though for putting me through all those hours of rage before finally beating it. Lefty7788 (talk) Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Gingerbread Glade levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with bombs Category:Redesigned levels Category:Medium levels Category:Levels with 2-layer meringues Category:5-colour levels